


Pretend a Little - explicit 'spin-offs'

by tolieawake



Series: Pretend a Little [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 2000 words of porn, M/M, NC-17, NSFW, R, basically this is just porn, explicit - Freeform, or that I'm sharing it, that I can't believe I wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if pretending to date meant a little more than kissing and touching? What if there were those who could smell exactly where and how you'd touched or kissed? How far would you go to convince them your relationship is real?</p><p>- short, explicit, 'spin-off's of my fic, <i>Pretend a Little</i>, exploring the idea that some wesen have very keen noses, so it's going to take a bit more to convince them of Sean and Nick's 'relationship'. (If you haven't read 'Pretend a Little', all you need to know to read this is that Sean and Nick are pretending to date).<br/>Or, basically, I take a part of 'Pretend a Little', and then divert into porn territory. </p><p>Each chapter is a complete 'scene', and while they diverge from 'Pretend a Little' they are in no way part of that fic, instead just using it as a springboard. Pretend a Little is warm and fluffy. This is hot and steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretend a Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960821) by [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake). 



> I can't believe I wrote this. Or that I'm sharing it with you.  
> My first PWP since some short, anonymous posts on a kink meme in the past. 
> 
> Please don't go into this expecting it to be like 'Pretend a Little' - it very much is not, which is why it's being posted separately. Please also do not read if you are not of age. 
> 
> But, as I wrote 'Pretend a Little', these scenes kept popping into my head, which I couldn't use as they didn't fit the tone of the fic, and moved things along far too fast. Instead, I'll collect them here.

_For a moment, Nick wondered whether he should question their sleeping arrangement. There was no-one there to see them, after all. And, while someone may try to surprise them with a visit, the likelihood of that, especially after they had taken their leave, was slim to none._

_“They'll be able to smell it on us,” Renard murmured, as though hearing Nick's thoughts._

_Rolling onto his side, Nick stared across at him._

_“It's likely what they were scenting on you today,” Renard continued. “Me.” There was a hint of pride in his voice as he spoke._

_Nick blinked. “Just from one kiss?” he asked._

_Renard chuckled. “One kiss, and some full-body contact,” he replied. Nick rolled his eyes, but couldn't disagree – they had been basically pressed up against each other. His heart skipped a beat in memory of it._

 

*

 

“Will it be enough?” Nick asked. He shifted onto his side so that he could look at Renard. The other man's face was relaxed as he drifted towards sleep. Slitting his eyes open, Renard stared at him. 

“Will what be enough?” he asked.

Blushing, Nick shrugged. “This,” he said, indicating between them, where their bodies were twined together, bare skin against bare skin. “Will it be enough scent?”

Renard hummed in the back of his throat. “Not every couple has sex every night,” he said. “It will be fine.”

“So, what you're saying is no, it won't be enough?” Nick asked.

“It's not something you need to worry about.”

“If I'm going to try and convince your family that we're dating, then I'm going to do it right.”

Shifting up onto his arm so that he could look down at Nick, Renard studied his face. “This isn't something I can ask of you,” he said.

Nick swallowed. “You're not asking,” he replied. “I'm offering.” He hesitated, seemingly losing much of his confidence. “If you want,” he added. 

Letting out a sharp breath, Sean flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It seemed a safer option. 

“What would be needed?” Nick asked.

“Needed?”

“To convince a wesen with a good sense of smell that we're sleeping together.”

Sean paused a moment longer, before deciding that, as Nick had been the one to bring it up, he could deal with the truth.

“You would need to have some of my seed in you,” he said.

Nick choked, face turning red as he immediately pictured what Sean was saying. “Okay,” he said.

“Okay?” Sitting up, Sean stared down at Nick.

Nick nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “If you want. Then, okay.”

Sean's eyes darkened, and Nick felt, for a moment, like prey that the older man was watching. Only Sean didn't want to eat him. Well, maybe a certain kind of eating him would be involved.

Nick shivered. His skin broke out in goosebumps, and his heart beat faster within his chest.

“Are you absolutely certain?” Sean asked.

“Yes,” Nick breathed.

Giving a nod, Sean leant down over Nick, until his breath was fanning over Nick's lips. “Then relax,” he said, before pressing his lips firmly against Nick's. 

Lips sliding together, Nick felt himself obeying Sean and relaxing. His body felt like it was melting back into the mattress beneath him, going boneless. Sean was an incredibly good kisser – particularly when all his attention was focused on making Nick feel good as it was at that moment.

Parting his lips, Nick invited Sean's tongue into his mouth, happily chasing after it with his own tongue. Sean mapped out Nick's mouth, taking his time to trace over every inch. Learning it.

One of his hands slid down Nick's side, smoothing over bare skin to come to a halt at the waistband of Nick's sleep pants. Fingers tracing along the edge of Nick's pants, Sean continued to kiss him.

Reaching up, Nick placed his right hand on Sean's shoulder, gripping tight. The skin was smooth beneath his hand, muscles rippling with power just below the surface. Nick groaned, tugging at Sean's shoulder to try and drag him closer.

Sean refused to move, holding his torso above Nick's as he let his fingers dip below Nick's waistline. Finally releasing Nick's lips, Sean moving to press open-mouthed kisses along the grimm's neck.

Squirming, Nick tried to lift himself up, to get closer to the man above him. But Sean's other hand was holding him down, even as the fingers on his skin wandered downwards, dragging his sleep pants with them.

Lifting his hips, Nick let Sean drag his pants over his hips, down his thighs, to tangle around his knees. He groaned, wanting them off completely so that he could wrap his legs around Sean's waist.

Smiling, Sean nibbled against the skin beneath his mouth, scraping his teeth gently against Nick's collarbone. Letting out a gasp, Nick flung his head back, hands moving to tangle in Sean's hair.

“Sean,” he moaned.

Humming in encouragement, Sean let his lips drag lower. Over muscle and towards the straining nub of a sensitive nipple. Wrapping his lips around the nub, Sean sucked. Nick bucked upwards, whole body jerking as he let out a wordless moan.

Swiping over the nipple with his tongue, Sean let Nick's flavour wash around his mouth. A gentle scrap of teeth brought another full-body jerk from Nick, before Sean moved to his other nipple.

Sean's hands on Nick's hips dug in as his teeth tugged playfully at Nick's nipple. Letting out a cry, Nick tried to jerk upwards, only Sean's grasp on him keeping him from flying off the bed.

“Please,” Nick muttered, slitting his eyes open to stare at Sean, leant over him.

Releasing Nick's nipple from his lips with a soft pop, Sean moved downwards once more. He trailed his lips over the ridges of abs, flicking his tongue in between them. 

Reaching Nick's treasure trail, Sean paused, glancing up at him. “You sure?” he asked.

Nick's eyes widened, as though he couldn't believe Sean was asking that. “Yes!” he hissed, hands tugging at Sean's head, trying to drag it closer to him.

Chuckling, Sean swiped a path down Nick's trail with his tongue. Skirting the rather red and hard cock that bobbed at him as though waving hello, Sean pressed his lips and tongue into the crease between Nick's groin and thigh.

Hissing through his teeth, Nick twisted on the bed, trying to press closer. If only Sean would let him move properly. To participate a little more than simply lying there and feeling.

As though reading Nick's thoughts, Sean moved. Using one hand to hold Nick down, he reached up with his other, grasping both of Nick's wrists in his large hand and holding them firmly pressed against Nick's abdomen.

Held still, Sean's legs pushing against his own to hold them down, Nick found himself doing the one thing he could.

“Sean,” he moaned, “Sean, Sean, Sean, Sean.” Over and over again.

Sean switched to his other leg, laving the crease there, between thigh and groin, with his tongue. 

Gasping, Nick tossed his head from side to side as he felt the pressure building at the base of his spine. But not enough. Not in just the right please.

“Please,” he begged. “Sean, please!”

Sean responded. Releasing Nick's skin from his teeth, he breathed out, before placing a whisper soft kiss against the tip of his erection.

Crying out, Nick, thrashed against Sean's hold, trying desperately to press up and closer to him. 

Smiling, Sean closed his lips around the head of Nick's cock, sucking lightly. Slowly, he moved down, taking in more and more of Nick until his nose was brushing against Nick's groin. Swallowing, he hummed in approval as Nick gasped out his name, a thread of frustrated anticipation and heavy arousal in his voice.

Moving back up, Sean let his lips drag against Nick, tongue working against the underside of his cock.

“Please, please, please, Sean, please. Please,” Nick rambled, lost completely to the sensations his Captain was inducing in him.

Reaching the top of Nick's cock, Sean pressed his tongue just beneath the glans.

With a wordless cry, Nick came. His entire body tensed, drawing tight, arching off the bed and lifting Sean with him. 

Swallowing Nick's ejaculate, Sean gently laved the top of his cock to clean it off, before drawing back just as Nick was beginning to shift as though Sean's touch was too much on his sensitive flesh.

“Good,” Sean murmured, staring down at Nick, flushed and spread out below him, eyes hazy in a post-orgasmic daze, pants still twisted around his knees.

Reaching out, Sean flipped Nick over onto his stomach. Bouncing lightly on the bed, Nick managed to draw his arms out from underneath his body, wondering what Sean was going to do next.

He didn't have long to wait. Gentle lips pressed against the back of his thigh, just below the curve of his ass, before moving up. Trailing his lips and tongue over Nick's skin, Sean allowed himself to follow the curve of his ass, nibbling lightly as he went.

Moaning, Nick shifted, pressing back towards Sean.

Reaching the top of Nick's ass, Sean licked a stripe towards the top of his crack, and the small dimple there. Pressing his tongue in, he began to drag it downwards.

Sensing where Sean was headed, Nick immediately tensed in anticipation, before shivering at the sensation of Sean's tongue passing over his hole.

Gasping, Nick dropped his hands from where he had been clawing at the sheets, to grasp his own ass-cheeks, pulling them apart and exposing his tight pucker to Sean.

Sean groaned, low and deep. It lit something low in Nick's belly.

“Please Sean,” he begged once more.

Surging forward, Sean pressed his face in between Nick's cheeks. His tongue swiped over Nick's rim, before swirling around it, stroking over and over the muscles there. 

Slowly Nick's ass began to loosen, unfurling under the determined onslaught of Sean's lips and tongue. Pressing his tongue inside, Sean stroked against Nick's inner walls, drawing a loan moan from the younger man that only ended when he needed to breath.

Pressing forward, Sean licked, nipped, sucked and laved Nick's hole until the younger man was spread out lax and boneless below him.

Drawing back, to a soft murmur of protest from Nick, Sean smiled down at him, before hurriedly unfastening his own sleep pants to drag out his cock.

The cool air of the bedroom washed over Sean, making him gasp, holding himself still for a moment.

“Please,” Nick whimpered.

Moving one hand back to Nick's ass, Sean stroked his fingers over the quivering muscle, rubbing them through the spit he had left behind. 

Nick gasped. “Sean,” he murmured.

Fingertips dipping lightly inside, Sean slowly began to press Nick open. Writhing at the sensation, trying to push back against Sean's fingers, Nick found himself prevented from doing so by the older man's weight bearing down on his thighs.

Sean's fingers vanished for a moment, making Nick moan at their loss. But they soon returned, covered in Sean's pre-cum as they pressed inside once more. Scissoring his fingers, Sean swirled them around, spreading Nick's ass open. His other hand pulled at his cock. Once. Twice.

Fingers spread as wide as they would go, wrist angled out of the way, Sean gave a third tug on his cock. Vision whiting at the edges, he came, the sound of Nick moaning his name as he tried to push back against Sean's fingers in his ears.

Nick shuddered, the warm, wet splash of Sean's cum landing _inside_ him causing his breath to catch. His own orgasm crashed over him, rolling from the base of his spine and out through his cock as he spilled against the sheets beneath him.

Panting, Nick became aware that he was murmuring Sean's name on every exhale. And that those talented, long fingers were pushing into his ass once more – pushing Sean's cum inside.

He groaned.

Sitting back on his heels, Sean stared down at Nick. The grimm lay lax and complaisant before him, a red flush still covering his skin. Turning his head to the side, Nick glanced back at Sean. He smiled, slow and lazy and utterly content.

“I need to have some of your seed in me, huh?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sean agreed. Shifting, he leant over the side of the bed to pick up Nick's shirt – discarded on the floor while changing for bed. He tossed it at Nick.

Rolling onto his back, Nick lazily swiped at the spunk covering his chest and groin, before spreading the shirt out over the wet patch on the bed. 

Shifting over onto the dry side of the bed, Nick hummed. “Thanks,” he said.

“For? You're the one helping me out,” Sean replied.

“For that,” Nick replied. “You could have just shoved your cum in me. That was... that was amazing.”

Smiling smugly, Sean slid up against Nick, manhandling him until the younger man was practically on top of him. “I don't sleep on the wet spot,” he explained. “And you're welcome.”

“Think we'll need to do it again?” Nick asked.

“Again?”

“Mmm, in the morning.” Eyes shutting, Nick turned his face so that his nose was pressed up against Sean's chest, breathing in his scent with every breath he took. The heady smell of sex lingered in the air around them, and Nick couldn't help but think that it was something he could easily get used to.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Griegg reacts to Nick's scent, and Viktor sees more than just Nick with his shirt off when arriving unannounced at Sean's apartment that evening. 
> 
> (there was meant to be office sex in here. Really sexy office sex. But it didn't happen. Sorry. Most likely it will happen next chapter, though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit, PWP, and some voyeurism - though unintended on everyone's part, it is in there.

_Arriving at the Precinct, Nick groaned to see Officer Griegg waiting for the elevator. Not too long after Nick's Grimm powers appeared, and word began to get around as to who he was, Griegg had taken to fleeing from him._

 

_If they saw each other in the corridor, Griegg would immediately turn around, or duck into a nearby room. He once locked himself in an interrogation room in his haste to get away from Nick. Whenever they approached an elevator at the same time, Griegg would suddenly decide that he needed to take the stairs, babbling something about how it was healthier and he needed the exercise. He had once taken a dive out of the closing doors of an elevator when Nick slipped in at the last minute._

 

_The gossips of the station weren't sure exactly what Nick had done to make Griegg so afraid of him, but Nick was fairly certain that Griegg was wesen. He'd never been able to prove that theory, as Griegg fled from him so consistently that he could recognise the man better by his back than his front. But what other reason would the Officer have for fleeing from Nick?_

 

_Slowing his steps, Nick was considering taking the stairs himself – there were only so many times a man could run from him before it began to get annoying, and Griegg had passed that number long ago – when Griegg glanced up and saw him._

 

_For a moment, Griegg's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open a little, and he glanced to the side, eyeing the stairwell. Holding his hands up in front of him, palms out, Nick opened his mouth to try (once again) to assure Griegg that he was not going to kill him._

 

Griegg's face was going red. Rapidly approaching a blush of epic proportions. Nick stared at him. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

 

“C-congratulations,” Griegg managed to get out. One hand moved to cover his nose and he began breathing through his mouth. His eyes were wide and awed as he stared at Nick. “For, you know,” he waved one hand to indicate Nick, starting to back up.

 

“We're very, very glad for you,” he continued, “and the Prince.”

 

“Are you okay?” Nick asked. He had a sinking feeling that Griegg wasn't quite as okay with things as he was letting on. Perhaps Renard was wrong, and the wesen weren't happy with their relationship.

 

“Just, uh, you know,” Griegg managed to get out. “It's very potent. Message received, loud and clear.” He shook his head, nose twitching as he woged into a willaharra.

 

“Potent?” Nick asked.

 

The look Griegg shot him was pleading, as though desperate for Nick to stop questioning him.

 

“Yes,” he said, nodding frantically, “there's no way anyone's going to doubt the Prince's claim on you.” His eyes drifted towards Nick's ass, before snapping up.

 

Nick blushed. Hard.

 

He could feel the blood flood his face as he realised what Griegg was referring to. Renard had said that he needed Sean's seed in him. Some of his blood changed direction, heading back down as he remembered just how Sean had placed said seed in him.

 

The whole point of having Sean's seed in him was so that wesen would know they were dating, were sleeping together. Somehow, the reality of every wesen he met knowing exactly what he'd been doing the night before with their Prince hadn't quite penetrated Nick's mind until that moment.

 

Hank glanced between. “I'm not even going to ask,” he said.

 

*

 

_They cleaned up companionably after dinner, Nick washing and Renard drying and putting away. Before they knew it, it was quarter to eight._

 

“ _We going?” Nick asked, turning to face the Captain._

 

“ _We should,” Renard replied. “Or we'll never hear the end of it from Wu.”_

 

_Nick grinned. “Wouldn't want that,” he said. He glanced down at his shirt with a frown. He'd managed to spill some of the pasta sauce on it while laughing at something Renard had said._

 

“ _Here,” Renard murmured, reaching forward to begin unbuttoning Nick's shirt. His eyes widened and his breath came short. “You can borrow one of mine.”_

 

“ _I keep a spare in the car,” Nick muttered, leaning back against the bench behind him as his knees suddenly became weak. Renard smiled down at him._

 

“ _Which you'll need for work tomorrow,” he said._

 

_Nodding, Nick let the taller man coax his shirt off him. His chest was bare, cool without a layer of cloth over it. He could feel his breath coming harsh and his nipples tightening. It was stupid, he told himself, he'd slept half-naked with Renard the night before, so he shouldn't be so self-conscious. But it was somehow different, having Renard standing over him, Nick's shirt hanging from one hand, fully clothed. His breath drew short._

 

_Swallowing, Renard cleared his throat. “I should get you that shirt,” he said._

 

“We have a bit of time,” Nick replied, blushing as he realised he'd spoken. Renard raised one eyebrow, studying him. Nick's skin flushed under his gaze. He swallowed. “Wouldn't want anyone to have any doubt as to our relationship when we get there,” he said. Tilting his head to the side, Nick gazed up at Sean through his eyelashes. “How's my scent?” he asked.

 

Stepping in between Nick's legs, Sean leant towards him, letting his nose brush against Nick's neck as he breathed in deeply. He hummed. “It's still there,” he said.

 

“But it could be stronger?” Nick asked.

 

Sean gave him a wry smile. “It could always be stronger,” he replied. His pupils, Nick noticed, were blown wide. Licking his lips, Nick watched as Sean's eyes tracked the movement.

 

“Well,” Nick said, leaning back against the bench behind him, stretching his torso out for Sean's perusal. “Why don't you make it a bit stronger then?” he asked.

 

Placing his hands on the bench either side of Nick's hips, Sean leant over him. His breath fanned over Nick's face, even as he held himself back enough that they weren't quite touching. “Are you sure?” he asked.

 

Eyes darkening, breath quickening, Nick nodded. “Yes,” he said.

 

The next moment, Sean was kissing him, harsh and hard and claiming. Their teeth clacked, and then Sean's tongue was in Nick's mouth, sweeping around it and leaving behind a feeling of possession that had Nick going boneless against the bench.

 

Lips and teeth and tongue still laying claim to Nick's mouth, Sean's hands dropped down to the waistband of his jeans, fingers trailing along the skin of his waist.

 

Moaning, Nick reached up, grabbing hold of Sean's shoulders and trying to tug him towards him. He wanted to feel the weight of the other man pressing him down. Wriggling his hips, he tried to encourage Sean's hands to move lower. His erection was hot and heavy, the zipper of his jeans digging harshly into it.

 

Deft fingers flicked open the top button of Nick's jeans. Groaning, Nick surged upwards, nipping at Sean's lips in response. Ever so slowly, Sean lowered his zipper, fingers slipping inside to stroke against heated flesh through his boxers.

 

“Sean,” Nick gasped out, tossing his head back, ripping their lips apart at the sensation.

 

Undeterred, Sean continued his slow stroking, as his lips moved to trace patterns along Nick's neck, teeth coming out to leave tiny bites in his wake.

 

Hips pressing up, Nick felt all conscious thought leave him, much as it had the night before, until all he was was a mass of pleasurable sensations, the slide of skin against skin and the firey touch of Sean against him.

 

Reaching Nick's collarbone, Sean began to suck, teeth and lips worrying the skin beneath his mouth. Nick's hands twined through his hair, pulling Sean closer.

 

Slipping his fingers inside Nick's boxers, Sean grabbed hold of his shaft, giving it a firm stroke. Nick arched, back bowing as he tried to get closer to the man above him.

 

Chuckling, Sean released his grip on Nick's collarbone. Leaning back, he let a satisfied glint enter his eyes at the sight of the already-forming hickey.

 

“Sean,” Nick gasped out. “Sean, please.” His eyes were blown-wide with lust, skin flushed, and his hands scrabbled through Sean's hair, trying to tug him back down. Hips giving small thrusts which pressed his cock against Sean's hand, Nick was the very picture of hedonstic abandon. And he was all Sean's.

 

Humming, Sean curling his hand around Nick's cock, simply holding it, as he began to kiss his way down Nick's chest. Each straining nipple was given a swift nip, following by a soothing swipe of his tongue. Every ridge of muscle was traced with lips and tongue and teeth. Until Nick's chest was heaving, his eyes screwed shut with the overwhelming sensations, as he tossed his head back and forth on the bench. A litany of Sean's name and 'please' falling from his lips.

 

Reaching Nick's waist, Sean pressed his jeans and boxers down his hips, lips following their path along the outside of his legs. Moving down, Sean knelt before Nick, placing gentle kisses to the side of each knee as he carefully removed Nick's shoes, jeans and boxers, leaving Nick in just his socks.

 

Staring down at him, Nick's mouth was dry. He was panting, as though he was running, even as he simply lay back against the bench, staring at the sight of Sean knelt between his legs.

 

Grinning up at him, Sean suddenly surged upwards, hands grasping Nick's waist as he moved, tossing him over onto his front. Gasping, hands scrabbling for purchase against the bench, Nick arched his back, ass thrusting out as Sean came up behind him. The older man's weight pressed Nick down against the bench, his cock trapped against the cool surface.

 

Wriggling, Nick pushed up towards Sean.

 

“Please,” he groaned. “Please, Sean, please.”

 

Teeth nipped at the back of Nick's neck, as long, sure fingers dipped into the crease of his ass, trailing over his rim.

 

Sean's other hand stroked over Nick's hair, before fingers tapped against his gasping mouth. “Suck,” Sean said.

 

Curling his tongue out, Nick drew Sean's fingers into his mouth, sucking and laving them with his tongue. He could feel the saliva gathering in his mouth, coating Sean's fingers and beginning to drip down his chin.

 

Removing his fingers, Sean stroked the damp digits over Nick's quivering ass. “Hold yourself open,” he said.

 

Moaning, Nick did as he was told, hands reaching back to grab his ass-cheeks and part them for Sean.

 

Humming in approval, Sean traced around Nick's rim, before plunging one spit-slick finger inside. Nick gasped, jerking against the bench, before pressing back, bearing down on Sean's finger.

 

“So responsive,” Sean murmured, massaging Nick's hip with his free hand as he added another finger. Nick's ass clenched around him. Still tight, despite their activities the evening before. Deliciously tight.

 

Scissoring his fingers, Sean leant down to kiss the top of Nick's ass, making him moan and writhe even more.

 

“Sean,” Nick gasped out, “Sean, Sean, Sean, please, Sean, please.”

 

Twisting his fingers, Sean added a third, pressing into the tight heat of his grimm as he turned his wrist, opening him up.

 

Gasping, thrusting back against Sean's hand, Nick bit his lip until it bled to keep in his cries. Reaching up, Sean gently coaxed Nick's lip free of his lips.

 

“I want to hear you,” he said, giving a thrust of his fingers within Nick.

 

Crying out, Nick shuddered, whole body feeling like a live wire, drawn tight. “Please Sean,” he moaned.

 

“What do you want?” Sean asked, moving his fingers easily in and out of Nick – never quite removing them completely, but coming close.

 

Wordlessly, Nick moaned once more, head tossing. “Please,” he gasped.

 

“Please what?” Sean asked.

 

“You, you Sean,” Nick managed, “please, need you.”

 

Humming in agreement, Sean removed his fingers, making Nick cry out at the loss. His ass clenched, feeling unbearably empty.

 

“Sean!” he cried.

 

“Easy,” Sean said. “I've got you.” Draping himself over Nick, he let his weight bear the younger man down, as he swiftly unfastened his pants, freeing his cock.

 

Hard and swollen, the heady rush of having his grimm spread out before him and begging, had Sean already at the edge. Grasping the base of his cock, he guided himself into the grimm.

 

“Sean!” Nick wailed, back arching as he tried to thrust backwards, to force Sean into him quicker. But Sean's weight held him down, forcing Nick to go at the pace Sean set.

 

Once fully seated inside the grimm, Sean paused, letting Nick adjust. Once he felt those tight walls relax around him, he drew out, until just his tip was inside, before pushing back in.

 

The pace he set was slow and steady, making Nick moan and writhe on his cock, trapped between Sean's body and the bench below.

 

“Please, please, please, please,” Nick chanted, “Sean, Sean, Sean, Sean.”

 

Slowly increasing his pace, Sean began to fuck into his grimm in earnest. Hands scrabbling at the benchtop as Sean's thrusts shifted his whole body, Nick moaned, unable to do anything but lie there and _feel_.

 

“Sean,” he gasped out. “Sean. Sean!”

 

The urgency in Nick's voice let Sean know he was close. Grinning, he let his hips lose their controlled rhythm, jerking into Nick in harsh, lust-controlled thrusts. Orgasm building at the base of his spine, Sean tightened his hands around Nick's hips, dragging the younger man back onto his cock with each thrust.

 

A tingle spread over Sean's skin, and he knew he was about to come. To claim his grimm. There would be no doubt just who Nick belonged to.

 

Desire and a sharp, heady, satisfaction rolling through him, Nick shuddering on his cock, Sean drew back.

 

The front door banged open. Startled, Sean spun around, hands clasped tight to Nick's hips taking the younger man with him as he spun, strong grasp holding Nick upright, impaled on his cock, as Sean's hips thrust forward, his orgasm overtaking him.

 

In Sean's arms, Nick shuddered, crying out as the feel of Sean's seed splashing deep inside him released his own orgasm. Cock curved red and hard against his abdomen, Nick came, splattering his own chest which his cum.

 

Panting, Sean's name still lingering on his lips, Nick glanced up to see Viktor, standing in the open doorway to the apartment, mouth open as he gaped at them.

 

Nick frowned. “Do you mind?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and making no move to cover himself as he glared at the interloper.

 

Soundlessly, Viktor's mouth moved for a moment, before his eyes narrowed in anger and frustration, and he spun on his heel, stalking out of the apartment.

 

Leaning back against Sean, Nick tilted his head back to catch Sean's lips in a kiss.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured, shifting slightly just to feel the press of Sean still inside him. Then he sighed. “I suppose we better shut the door,” he said.


	3. Day Three - morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wear's Sean's shirt, but thinks maybe they might need a bit more scent marking than that. Viktor manages to interrupt their morning, and Sean isn't sure whether he wants people to see his claimed grimm or not.
> 
> (basically, just 3000 words of smut)

_Teeth cleaned, Nick dropped the toothbrush into the cup next to Sean's, before grabbing the shirt from the top of the pile. Slipping it on, it was immediately obvious that the shirt was Sean's. The sleeves hung down over his hands, and the tails of the shirt reached to his mid-thigh._

 

_Tossing his towel into the hamper, Nick wandered out of the bathroom, but not before his eyes flicked towards Renard once more. Shaking his head, and reminding himself that it was no big deal, and all part of the pretence, Nick made his way into the kitchen, where he turned on the coffee maker._

 

_Sean reappeared minutes later. Pausing in the entrance to the kitchen, he stared at the sight before him. His mouth and throat went dry, and he felt his heart-rate increase. Nick, his grimm, was dressed in just one of his lilac shirts, barely long enough to make it 'decent'._

 

 

 

Turning, Nick spotted Sean, smiling as he walked towards the Captain. “Hey,” he said, eyes sparkling at him. Stepping into Sean's personal space, Nick looked up at him, licking his lips. “This shirt isn't fresh,” he said.

 

Reaching out, Sean placed his hands on the grimm's hips, drawing him closer still. “No,” he agreed, voice rumbling out of his chest, deepened with desire. “It's not.”

 

Nick grinned. “Scent?” he asked.

 

Sean nodded.

 

Leaning forward, so that he was pressed against Sean from hips to shoulders, Nick tilted his head back so that he could keep looking at Sean, exposing his throat. “Not that I mind,” Nick said, “but won't we need something a little stronger than a shirt that smells of you?”

 

Sean's hands tightened on Nick's hips. “Did you have something in mind?” he asked.

 

The look Nick shot Sean was extremely promising – suggesting that yes, he did have something in mind. “Well,” he said, hands wandering across Sean's back, tracing the muscles he could feel through the taller man's shirt. Skipping up the bumps of Sean's spine, Nick's hands reached his shoulders, before smoothing down Sean's front, teasing at the buttons on his shirt. “I wouldn't be opposed to sharing scent the way we did yesterday,” he said.

 

Humming in the back of his throat, Sean moved so that he was leaning back against the kitchen bench. His hands remained on Nick's hips, holding the grimm to him, but he made no move to either help or stop Nick as the detective began to pop open the buttons on Sean's shirt.

 

Looking up at Sean through his eyelashes, Nick leant forward, tracing his tongue over a line of hard muscle. Groaning, Sean settled further against the bench, fingers tightening on Nick's hips.

 

Grinning, Nick repeated the motion, tongue darting out to trace each ridge and dip of muscle, drawing in the taste of Sean. Reaching a hardened nipple, Nick gave it a soft kiss, before sucking the nub into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The pressure of Sean's hands on his hips let him know the older man was enjoying it.

 

Releasing the nipple, Nick breathed out, letting his breath wash over it, a rush of cool air. Moving to the other nipple, he repeated his ministrations, before moving down that sculpted chest.

 

“Fuck, you're ripped,” Nick muttered, trailing kisses along Sean's abs as he dropped to his knees, forcing Sean to release his grip on the grimm. Hands relocating themselves to Nick's shoulders, Sean gave a squeeze, staring down at the man kneeling between his legs in awe.

 

Nick's hands were on Sean's hips, the long sleeves of Sean's shirt flopping away from his wrists. The shirt draped over Nick, clearly showing their difference in size, even as the obvious bulge at Nick's groin, tenting Sean's shirt, suggested the grimm was highly aroused.

 

Swirling his tongue just above Sean's cock, Nick grinned, before swallowing the Captain in one go.

 

Sean gasped, back arching as he automatically thrust towards that warm, wet, suction. “Nick,” he groaned.

 

Humming around Sean's cock, Nick's eyes sparkled as he stared up at him. Shakily, Sean moved one hand from Nick's shoulder to his hair, letting his fingers sink into the dark strands.

 

Nick tilted his head, pressing into that hand, giving permission.

 

With another groan, Sean tightened his fingers in Nick's hair, tugging the grimm impossibly closer as his hips thrust forward. Relaxing his jaw, ignoring the way saliva pooled in his mouth and then began to dribble out, Nick stared up at Sean, letting the older man use his mouth however he wanted.

 

Sean began to build up a rhythm, thrusting in and out. Catching onto the rhythm, Nick moved with him as best he could, tongue twisting and swirling, sliding against Sean's length as it pumped into him.

 

“Nick,” Sean gasped, grip tightening until it was painful. His hips stuttered, before coming to a complete halt, tension etched in every line of Sean's body.

 

Nick waited, Sean's cock heavy against his tongue, mouth stretched wide. He could taste the pre-come weeping from the tip of Sean's cock.

 

With a shudder, Sean drew back, pulling Nick off his cock at the same time, using the hand in his hair.

 

“Stand up,” Sean rasped.

 

Scrambling to his feet, hair tousled and tufted from Sean's grip, lips red and swollen and spit-slick, Nick watched Sean.

 

Stepping away from the bench, Sean motioned towards it. “Hands on the edge,” he said. “Bend over.”

 

Hurrying to obey, Nick did so, feeling the bottom of Sean's shirt ride up as he bent over, until it was tickling the curve of his ass.

 

Reaching out, Sean let his fingers trail along the line where his shirt ended, dipping into Nick's crack as they reached the middle.

 

“You need my scent in you,” Sean said. “Deep inside, where it will stay and mark you as mine. So that everyone will be able to smell my claim on you.”

 

Moaning, Nick swallowed. He hadn't realised it was possible to become even harder than he already was. “Yes,” he gasped out. “Yes, Sean, please.”

 

Grabbing hold of Nick's hips, Sean pulled them towards him, kicking gently at Nick's feet at the same time so that he shuffled his lower torso backwards. Sean's shirt rode a little higher.

 

Leaning down, Sean placed a gentle kiss to Nick's ass, before pulling his cheeks apart and swiping his tongue over Nick's rim.

 

With a wordless shout, Nick shuddered, fingers tightening on the edge of the bench, hole spasming.

 

Smirking, Sean gave another swipe of his tongue. Darting back and forth quickly, the Captain's tongue flicked over Nick, pressing a little harder each time until just the tip began to push inside.

 

Gasping, Nick keened low in his throat. “Please Sean,” he said, “please.”

 

Pushing forward, Sean let his tongue invade the younger man, pressing against quivering flesh as he worked the ring of muscle open.

 

Biting his lip, Nick gasped, hips jerking helplessly backwards, trying to impale himself further.

 

Shifting his hands, Sean let his thumbs dip into Nick's crack, rubbing against the sides of his rim. Slipping inside, Sean pulled his thumbs apart, stretching Nick's hole around them.

 

“Please Sean, please,” Nick repeated, hips moving constantly as he tried to gain more purchase, more friction, more _anything._ “Please,” Nick repeated, remembering the night before. “Please, I need you. Please, Sean. Need you. In me.”

 

Groaning at the words falling from his grimm's lips, Sean removed his hands, quickly unfastening his pants and drawing out his cock.

 

“What do you need, Nick?” he asked, hand curled tight around the base of his erection to prevent himself from coming simply at the sight of Nick stretched out before him, hips shifting restlessly, and begging for him.

 

“You,” Nick gasped, “you, Sean, you. In me. Need you in me. Please.”

 

“You want me in you?” Sean asked, pressing forward so that the tip of his cock brushed over Nick's entrance, the barest touch.

 

“Yes,” Nick groaned. “Please, Sean, please!”

 

“Hmmmm.” Pushing a little further forward, Sean pressed his cock-head against Nick's hole until it slipped inside, tight muscle twitching around it.

 

“More,” Nick gasped out, panting as he tried to continue to hold himself upright on shaking arms. “Please, Sean, more.”

 

Obliging, Sean shifted forward, sliding in until his cock was half-buried in Nick before halting once more.

 

Whining, Nick pushed his hips back as far as they would go – which wasn't much further – eager to impale himself fully on Sean.

 

“More,” he repeated. “Please, Sean, more. Please. Please, Sean.”

 

Sean pressed in another inch, before pausing.

 

“Sean,” Nick whined, hips shifting helplessly, unable to push back any further, but desperately wanting to. “Please, Sean. Please. Please fuck me. Please.”

 

“Such nice manners,” Sean murmured, before thrusting fully inside.

 

Crying out at the sharp thrust, Nick arched his back, opening himself up as much as he could. He could feel Sean's balls, heavy and warm as they brushed against his ass.

 

Sean leant forward, draping himself over the detective, until his mouth was right by Nick's ear. “What do you want, Nick?” he asked.

 

Nick shuddered. “Fuck me,” he said. “Please.”

 

“Very well.”

 

Standing up once more, Sean drew back, until only his very tip was left inside Nick, before thrusting back in sharply. He pulled back. Thrust.

 

Grunting, Nick's fingers curled against the edge of the bench, grip going from holding himself up, to holding himself back from the bench, as each thrust of Sean's sent Nick's whole body jerking forward.

 

The pace Sean set was hard and fast, thrusting deep into Nick again and again and again.

 

“Yes,” Nick gasped out, ass clenching around Sean as though trying to somehow keep him trapped inside the younger man. “Yes, yes, yes, yes. Sean, Sean, Sean, Sean.”

 

Feeling the warning tingle of his oncoming orgasm, Sean increased his pace, jerking Nick's whole body with the force of his thrusts. Only the grimm's grip on the bench kept him from being driven into it.

 

Faster Sean moved, hips snapping out. Nick jerking back to meet him on every thrust, words dying off to a keening moan.

 

Pressing in deep and hard, Sean felt his orgasm overtake him, holding still as his seed splashed deep and copiously, inside Nick.

 

Gasping, Nick came, striping the front of the cupboard beneath the kitchen bench with his cum.

 

Panting, he let his head drop down between his arms, still holding himself, bent over, ass out, against the bench.

 

Slowly, Sean drew out. There was a slight squelch as Sean's cock came away from Nick, and the younger man felt the tell-tale trickle of Sean's cum slipping out of his hole and onto his thigh.

 

Shuddering, Nick let Sean pull him upright, turning the grimm towards the older man before claiming his lips in a fierce kiss.

 

There was a knock on the door. Stepping back, Nick reluctantly let his mouth drop away from Sean's. With a frown, Sean, tucked himself back into his pants, doing them up before grabbing his gun and heading down the hallway to crack open the door.

 

Joey, a new door guard was there, and informed them that Viktor was trying to gain entrance to see them.

 

 

“ _Please inform Viktor that he is currently not welcome here,” Sean said, “and inform him that I will contact him when I am willing to see him again.”_

 

_Joey swallowed, skin paling._

 

“ _Here,” said Nick, nudging Sean gently out of the way as he stepped forward. “I'll tell him.”_

 

_Immediately, Sean's hand clamped down on his upper arm, halting his movement. “Like that?” he asked, his even, calm tone a stark contrast to the tension in his hand._

 

_Nick glanced down at himself, then shrugged, glancing back up. “Why not?” he asked. “Send a statement. What was it you said? Get the message across amply?”_

 

_Sean's hand tightened. “Viktor does not need to see you like this,” he said, a slight growl slipping into his voice._

 

_Nick raised his eyebrows at the sound, but took a step back. “Then I'll put some pants on first,” he said. Sean's hand relaxed and he nodded._

 

_Heavy footfalls alerted them that that might not be happening._

 

_Turning back, Nick saw Viktor, storming up the hallway, and making no attempt to hide his I someone you want to be trifling with!”_

 

_Slipping past Sean, who had gone stiff once more, Nick stepped out of the apartment. Doors to either side of the hallway opened, Sean's few neighbours peering out at the noise._

 

“ _Get out,” Nick said._

 

_Coming to an abrupt halt, gaping at Nick's state of dress – or rather, lack thereof, Viktor moved his mouth soundlessly for a moment._

 

“ _I will not be spoken to in such a manner -” he began. His eyes swept over Nick, head to foot, darkening as they did so._

 

“ _Then you had best leave,” Nick replied evenly, taking a step forward. Rather than feeling uncomfortable under Viktor's gaze, he found himself straightening, shoulders back, head high. Let Viktor look and see the evidence of what Sean had that he didn't – and never would. Nick's eyes narrowed, and he felt that heightened awareness that he always associated with his grimm abilities. Viktor was a threat, and he was willing to remove him._

 

 

Viktor's eyes focused on Nick's lips, before dropping to where the bottom of Sean's shirt brushed against Nick's thighs, mouth tightening into a hard, thin line.

 

“Do not think,” he hissed, though his gaze was on Sean, rather than Nick, “that this means anything. I _will_ have my way. I _will_ get what I deserve.”

 

Nick raised an eyebrow at the words, thinking that what Viktor thought he deserved and what the grimm thought he deserved must be two completely different things.

 

“Viktor,” Nick snapped, “Get. Out.”

 

Nostrils flaring, Viktor opened his mouth, looking ready to respond, before his gaze flicked to Nick's thigh one more and he abruptly turned on his heel, stalking away. A glance behind him showedNick that Sean had his gun in his hand, loosely pointed in Viktor's direction.

 

“Oooh boy!” Turning, Nick saw old Mrs Wilheim, Sean's neighbour, fanning herself with her hand. Considering the fact that, though Sean had done up his pants, his shirt was still open, showing the hard planes of his chest and abs, Nick couldn't blame her.

 

“You're telling me,” Janice White, one of Sean's other neighbours agreed. Though her gaze seemed to be focused on Nick's thighs for some reason.

 

“Why don't we leave them to get back to what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted?” Mr White (Mark), suggested, tugging on his wife's arm. For some reason, his eyes kept darting away from Nick, refusing to focus on his.

 

Frowning, Nick crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't sure what he was more annoyed at. Viktor for interrupting what had been a spectacular kiss and an amazing afterglow. Or Sean's neighbours for their weird behaviour that was beginning to make him self-conscious.

 

“You'll have to forgive me,” Mrs Wilheim said, hand still flapping at her face. “I'm an old woman who rarely gets to see handsome men up close any more, let alone ones who...” her voice trailed off.

 

“Have quite obviously been having a _very_ good morning?” Janice suggested with a laugh.

 

Her words drew Nick's attention to the tingling in his lips – still red and puffy both from Sean fucking into his mouth, and their latest, harsh kiss. Something moved on his leg. Closing his eyes, Nick drew in a deep breath, mortified as he realised just what had drawn Viktor's attention, and Mrs Wilheim's and Janice's. And just why Mark refused to look at him.

 

Still, he didn't think anyone would have any doubts as to his and Sean's relationship anymore (if they even had in the first place).

 

A quick glance down confirmed that he was right – Sean's seed was trickling down the inside of his thigh, too much of the Captain's ejaculate having been pumped into him for it all to stay inside his ass.

 

At the same moment, Sean tugged Nick backwards, manoeuvring him back into the apartment, before slamming the door after them.

 

Suddenly finding the situating humourous, Nick began to laugh, turning to face Sean.

 

Sean did not look happy, scowl etched across his face as he glared at Nick's thigh, mouth twitching between displeasure at having his grimm be seen in such a way by anyone other than himself, and pride at having such blatant proof of his claim on the grimm being seen.

 

Well, Nick thought, that wouldn't do. Sean would surely scare all the rookies half-to-death within one minute of him entering the precinct if he kept looking like that.

 

Leaning back against the wall, catching Sean's eyes with his own, Nick let his hand drop down to his thigh, fingers dragging up it and catching as much of Sean's seed as he could.

 

Lifting his hand, fingers glistening, Nick opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lick over his pointer, before curling around it and drawing it into his mouth. Eyes still locked with Sean's, pleased to see them darkening as his pupils dilated, Nick released his pointer, tongue moving on to lave against his middle finger. Then ring finger, and little finger.

 

Swiping his tongue over the palm of his hand, Nick let it peek out between his fingers as he gave them one more lick – ensuring he'd cleaned up all of Sean's cum. Dropping his hand back to his side, and licking his lips, Nick pushed himself away from the door.

 

“Come on,” he said, “you're needed at the station.”

 

Eyes narrowing, Sean stepped into his space, stopping him. “Do you really think it wise,” he asked, “to leave already?” His eyes were dark with desire, his hand settling on Nick's hip as though to keep him in place.

 

Nick shrugged. “Well,” he said, “I most definitely have your seed in me,” he grinned. “And you really should get to work, so...” he gave a shrug. “Still,” he added, leaning in close to Sean to press a kiss against his cheek before breathing the next words into his ear. “I'm sure I can find some time at the station to come visit you in your office,” he said.

 

Stepping back, Sean's hand falling from his hip in the shock of what Nick had said, Nick smiled at his 'fake' lover, before turning and heading to get dressed for the day.


	4. Day Three - Office Sex part 1 - the Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the promised office sex - only Nick doesn't quite wait until they get into the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that this chapter is rather short. Originally I was going to try and cram the rest of the 'spin-offs' for chapter three into this chapter - but I've got two more planned, and while this one is short, they will likely be as long each as the previous chapters. So, in the interest of getting this out to you quicker, here's the first part, with two more parts of 'office sex' to come. (please ignore the unintended pun)

_Walking into the station, Nick was aware of the eyes that followed him and Renard as they moved towards their division. A careful glance around, however, showed him that the goodwill of the night before was still in play – the gazes locked on them were all amused, smirking, happy, or tolerant._

 

_Stepping into the elevator, he pushed the button for their floor, waiting for the doors to close. Despite the fact that he had ridden the elevator with Renard many times before, there was something about the fact that everyone thought they were dating that made the space seem incredibly small._

 

 

Shooting a glance at the Captain out of the corner of his eyes, Nick bit his lip to hold in a grin at the slightly frustrated look he could discern still lingering in Sean's eyes. He supposed it hadn't really been fair to tease him so.

 

Reaching out, Nick hit the emergency stop button.

 

“Nick?” Frowning, Sean glanced over at him.

 

Nick just grinned in reply, dropping to his knees before Sean as he reached up to undothe older man's pants.

 

Swallowing, Sean leant back against the wall of the elevator, legs parting so that Nick could shuffle forward between them.

 

Glancing up at Sean, Nick licked his lips, before reaching into Sean's pants and drawing out his already half-hard cock. Leaning forward, Nick kissed the tip, letting his tongue swirl around it, before drawing Sean into his mouth.

 

Humming softly, Nick relaxed his jaw, moving forward until he had swallowed Sean down to his base. Then, tightening his lips, Nick drew back slowly, tongue flicking at the underneath of Sean's cock as he went.

 

With a groan, Sean dropped his hands into Nick's hair, gripping tightly.

 

Moving forward, Nick swallowed Sean down once more, setting up a rhythm as he moved down and then up. Down and up. Reaching out, he ran his fingers lightly over Sean's balls, before rubbing them between his fingers.

 

Sean's grip tightened in his hair.

 

Pulling his mouth off Sean's cock, Nick licked a stripe along the underneath – from base to tip – before pressing his tongue up just under Sean's head.

 

“Nick,” Sean groaned, fingers tightening and releasing as he tried to control himself.

 

Grinning, Nick sucked Sean's tip back into his mouth with a hum, lips closing tight just below the head as his tongue swirled around it.

 

With a gasp, Sean came.

 

Continuing to suck, Nick swallowed Sean's seed down his throat, before slowly drawing back, licking over Sean, as his cock went flaccid.

  
Tucking Sean back into his pants, Nick did them up, before standing, restarting the elevator, and brushing off his knees.

 

Behind him, Sean straightened, pushing away from the wall.

 

The elevator dinged, coming to a halt.

 

“I'll come see you later,” Nick promised, grinning cheekily.

 

Reaching out, Sean snagged his arm, drawing him back into a possessive kiss, licking around Nick's mouth to capture the taste of himself in the grimm.

 

Releasing him, Sean gave Nick a nod. “I'll look forward to it,” he said.

 

*

 

 


	5. Day Three - Office Sex part 2 - kneeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick keeps his promise to visit the Captain

_Returning to the bullpen, Nick saw that the Feds had left Renard's office, and his door was open. A deep purple mug sitting on his desk suggested that Wu had made a visit to the Captain to deposit his gift there as well._

 

“ _Nick,” Renard called._

 

_Changing direction so that he was headed towards the Captain's office, Nick stepped inside. “Captain,” he said._

 

_Sean smiled at him. “I saw you leave with Captain Benson earlier,” he said. “How did it go?”_

 

_Leaning back against the side table – as he often did when in the Captain's office – Nick gave a slight shrug. “Fine,” he said. “I've been ordered to continue working as I have been.” He shot Sean a grin. “Oh, and I heard there may have been an ulterior motive to placing me under Benson.”_

 

_Sean raised an eyebrow, but remained still. There was a tension to him that Nick puzzled over, wondering that his words could cause it._

 

“ _I admit that there was some consideration given to the benefits we might gain through having you attached to two departments,” Sean replied. He paused, as though thinking, before continuing. “I hope this hasn't upset you too much?” he asked._

 

 

Nick was honestly surprised at Sean's concern that he had offended Nick by using the situation to their advantage. Still, he glanced quickly out at the bullpen, there was a way he could hopefully fully express to the Captain just how okay he was with everything.

 

“I'm not upset,” Nick replied. He stepped away from the side table in order to move towards the Captain's desk, before pausing to flick the blinds on the office windows closed.

 

Sean raised an eyebrow. “Nick?” he asked.

 

Nick grinned at him. “I promised I'd come see you,” he said, giving a little shrug. “So, here I am.”

 

Sean leant back in his chair. “And just what, exactly, do you plan to do now that you're here?” he asked. A smile tugged at the edges of his lips as he watched the grimm practically sashay towards him.

 

“Well,” said Nick, letting his fingers drag along the edge of the Captain's desk as he slowly walked around it. Nudging Sean's seat back with his foot, Nick leant back against the desk, his butt resting on the edge. Automatically, Sean spread his legs for Nick, leaving the grimm nestled between them.

 

Leaning forward, Nick grinned, letting his fingers play with the top of his tie. Giving it a tug, Nick pulled Sean towards him, tilting his head to meet the Captain in a kiss. It quickly deepened, until tongues were chasing each other through mouths, and Nick was unconsciously edging forward.

 

Slipping off the edge of the desk, he practically climbed into Sean's lap, knees falling to either side of Sean's legs. Sean's arms came up to wrap tightly around him, drawing him closer. One hand settled in his hair, scratching his nails lightly against the base of Nick's scalp. The other kneaded at Nick's back, stroking over firm muscles and pressing him forward against Sean's chest.

 

Letting out a groan, Nick's head fell to the side, his hips beginning to jerk in small motions against Sean's. Blinking to clear the haze of lust from his vision, Nick reminded himself that he was meant to be making the Captain feel good. Sean had been incredibly dedicated and skilled over the past couple of days in terms of making Nick feel good. The idea was not to let Sean continue to do so, but rather to turn the tables a bit, let Nick focus his attention on Sean and making him feel good.

 

Turning his head, Nick pressed a light kiss against the column of Sean's throat, before darting his tongue out to give it a lick. Moving upwards, he pressed kisses along the curve of Sean's jaw, heading towards his ear. Grasping the lobe between his teeth, Nick gave a soft tug, managing to draw a moan from Sean.

 

Grinning, Nick gave another tug, before returning his attention to Sean's jaw and then down his neck. Licking and kissing, sometimes simply brushing his lips lightly against the skin, Nick made his way down to Sean's shirt collar.

 

He paused there, still pressing nibbling kisses, as he considered. He knew that Sean had a certain image he needed to uphold while at the station. Nick ruining that, even if pleasurable at the time, would likely not be appreciated. Which meant anything he did would have to leave the Captain's clothing in the same state it was currently in.

 

Shifting, Nick pressed his aching erection against the corresponding bulge in the Captain's pants. Grinning, he trailed his lips back up Sean's neck and to his mouth, tongue darting out to tangle with Sean's.

 

When Sean's hips started to move, pressing up against Nick's, his grin widened. Sliding backwards, Nick slide off his Captain's lap and down onto his knees at his feet. Their lips disconnected with a wet pop, and Sean stared down at Nick.

 

Neither the grimm nor the Captain knew that the other was thinking exactly the same thing at that moment in time – that they'd had fantasies that started like this.

 

Licking his lips, Nick looked up at the Captain from beneath his eyelashes. It was a trick he had learned, and noticed the Captain in particular enjoyed. Being of average height, and generally liking his partners, when male, to be taller than him – Nick had learnt to use his size to his advantage. He had been told many times that there was something incredibly enticing about him looking up at someone through his eyelashes.

 

Sean did not disappoint. Groaning, Sean swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat as Nick watched it intently. Grinning, Nick licked his lips once more, before leaning forward so that his breath was brushing over his Captain's groin.

 

Sean's hips shifted restlessly, his hands gripping the arms of his chair tightly, knuckles whitening from the strain, as he held himself back.

 

“You know,” Nick murmured, breath washing over Sean as he spoke, making the Captain's cock twitch in its confines. “If we weren't at work, and I didn't know that you need these pants to be impeccable still once we finish here, I'd undo them with my lips and teeth.

 

Gritting his own teeth together, Sean tried to hold back the moan that wanted to escape – he wasn't entirely successful. The very thought of the grimm doing something like that had his skin flushing as he became somehow, impossibly, even more aroused than before.

 

Reaching out, Nick rested his hands on Sean's hips, giving a squeeze, before running them teasingly down the outside of his thighs, over his knees, and then back up between his legs. Pausing just before he reached Sean's cock, Nick grinned up at him.

 

“I'm going to suck you,” he said. As he spoke, Nick's hands moved to grasp hold of Sean's chair and he began to scoot backwards, tugging Sean with him. Sean's eyes widened as Nick pressed himself back under his desk, pulling Sean's chair up flush to the desk. If anyone entered the room at that moment, they would have no idea where Nick was – or what he was doing.

 

Smirking, Nick reached out, running his fingers lightly over the warm bulge in Sean's pants, before deftly undoing them and drawing out Sean's cock, just as he had earlier that morning in the elevator.

 

Leaning forward, Nick breathed against the tip, simply letting the warm air brush over Sean. He continued this for a few moments, until he heard Sean groan, his hands dropping down to try and find Nick's shoulders or head beneath the table.

 

“Nick,” Sean gasped out.

 

Leaning forward, Nick closed his lips around the tip of Sean's cock, simply letting it rest in his mouth. After a few moments, he began to hum lightly – more sub-vocal than anything heard, but nonetheless causing vibrations to run over the sensitive flesh. Then he began to move his tongue. Soft, slow swipes across the underneath of Sean's cockhead, his sides, the top, a swirl over the tip.

 

Gasping, Sean's hands tightened on the arms of his chair, unable to get at Nick properly to grasp at him.

 

In response, Nick slid his mouth slightly forward, perhaps an inch. He may be doing this for Sean's enjoyment, and to reassure him, but that didn't mean Nick was above teasing him for the slow pace he'd set in his fucking of Nick that morning. Two could play that game.

 

“Nick,” Sean hissed after a few moments of Nick's humming and the gentle stroking of Nick's tongue against the head and inch of cock held in his mouth, but no movement.

 

Nick slid forward another inch, Sean hissing as he realised what Nick was doing.

 

“I hope you know,” Sean muttered, “that I always repay my debts.” Nick simply smiled around Sean, understanding his meaning. He wondered just how Sean would try to drive him wild later on. But for now, he was the one driving Sean wild.

 

Slowly, Nick slid his lips further forward, holding himself back from simply swallowing the Captain entirely as he wanted to. Saliva was pooling in his mouth, coating Sean's cock and threatening to spill out of his mouth to dribble upon Sean's pants.

 

Swallowing, Nick hummed lightly. He moved forward.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“ _Sorry to interrupt,” Wu said, poking his head through the doorway, “but I've got King Frederick here again.” He frowned, looking at Renard. “He said to tell you he has come to offer his apologies.”_

 

Drawing a deep breath, Sean looked back at the Sergeant. He could barely focus on what Wu was saying, the feel of Nick's warm, moist mouth around him far too distracting. But he knew he couldn't let out any indicator of what was going on. Not only would it be embarrassing, but he had to maintain a certain image in order to lead his people effectively.

 

“Captain?” Wu asked.

 

“I heard you,” Sean replied, frowning in order to hold back the groan that wanted to escape as Nick inched further along his shaft. “I'm simply trying to decide whether I'm interested in hearing his apologies or not.”

 

He knew that he should probably listen to his father's apologies. They needed more information about Frederick and Viktor's intentions and the easiest way to get it would be to meet with them once more. But that didn't mean he had to like it. Or that he wanted his father in the room while Nick was sucking him off beneath his desk (if it was Viktor, however, he'd likely thoroughly enjoy the knowledge of how much the other man would hate it if he knew).

 

“Send him in,” Sean decided.

 

“Right,” Wu agreed. He gave the office a half-curious, half-confused glance, before stepping back out.

 

As soon as the door closed, Sean spoke. “Nick,” he said. “You should be present for this conversation.”

 

Nick hummed in agreement, making Sean's hands clench at the pleasure that washed over him. He drew in his breath sharply, before letting it out slowly, trying to relax.

 

“You -” he began. But the door was already opening once more, Wu showing Frederick in. Cutting off both his words and the curse that immediately sprang to mind, Sean watched his father approach. Wu leaving and closing the door behind him.

 

Nick pressed further forward.

 

“Sean,” Frederick said, “I have come to apologise.”

 

Sean heard the formal words, a part of his mind – a very small part – taking note of what Frederick was saying. The much larger part, however, was focused on how Nick had reached the base of his cock, and the feel of Nick's throat swallowing around his head. He forced himself to appear relaxed, even as his knuckles turned white once more as he gripped the arms of his chair.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Nick drew back. If he had been asked, just a few days ago, what the chances were of him sucking anyone off hidden beneath their desk – let alone the Captain – he would have laughed and said 'nil'. Yet, there he was.

 

Hearing Frederick enter the room, he knew he had a choice. He could release Sean, climb to his feet, and pretend nothing had been happening. But he doubted Wu had missed his lack of presence in the office and would surely notice if he suddenly appeared again.

 

He could release Sean and simply stay under the desk, waiting.

 

Or, he could continue on, trusting Sean to be capable enough to weather it without giving them away. Which was what he chose (the fact he had no real desire to release Sean from his mouth was something he didn't think too hard about, although it undoubtedly influenced his decision).

 

Lips reaching the top of Sean's cock once more, Nick resumed his slow pace gliding up Sean's length, flicking his tongue against the underside as he went. Reaching up, he managed to get his hand into Sean's pants enough to fondle his balls, hefting their weight in his palm.

 

Sean's thighs tensed, making Nick grin at the reaction.

 

Sliding back down Sean's cock, Nick paused at the head, sucking hard. Above him, he heard Sean pause in what he was saying, before continuing on in an even more controlled voice than before.

 

Giving Sean's balls a tug, Nick drew off his cock, instead littering its length with kisses and licks and the lightest scratch of teeth. The hand Nick could see still under the table strained with tension, and he wondered if the Captain was leaving finger-marks in the arm of his chair.

 

Frederick was saying something about Viktor's behaviour not befitting his station. Nick didn't care about Viktor's station and didn't think his behaviour was right for anyone, but couldn't say so without revealing himself (and without leaving off his attention to Sean's cock – something he had no desire to do as he was currently quite enjoying himself).

 

Wrapping his lips around Sean's tip, Nick sucked. Reaching the edge of the head, he flicked his tongue against the underside, before darting it back to the tip to taste the pre-cum.

 

Sean shifted in his chair, somehow managing to get his hand beneath the desk and onto the top of Nick's head, fingers tangling in his hair. Giving a tug, Sean pulled Nick towards him, pushing his cock further into Nick's mouth.

 

Grinning around his mouthful, Nick let Sean guide him, enjoying the tug against his hair and warm weight in his mouth. As he reached Sean's base, Sean used his grip in Nick's hair to tug him back down his cock. Up and down. Up and down.

 

The muscles in Sean's thighs shook as he held himself back from moving, from pumping his hips.

 

Nick's erection pressed hard and painfully against the zipper of his jeans, but he ignored it, focusing instead on what he was doing.

 

Under Sean's guidance, Nick's mouth moved faster and faster over his cock, swallowing him down before drawing back. Over and over again.

 

Frederick's voice droned on in the background, but Nick ignored him.

 

Sean's thighs tensed tighter, his hand spasming in Nick's hair, grip tightening.

 

Grinning, Nick let Sean pull him back down his cock, before swirling his tongue around the head and practically lunging forward as he swallowed Sean whole in one quick movement, swallowing as he did so.

 

Sean froze, whole body going taut, hand clenched painfully tight in Nick's hair (but it was a good pain, and one that he welcomed). Then Sean was cumming, spurting down Nick's throat as the grimm continued to swallow.

 

Slowly, Sean began to relax, his cock going flaccid as his orgasm ended. Knowing Sean would likely be rather sensitive, Nick only waited a moment to ensure Sean had finished, before he drew back, letting Sean's cock slip free of his mouth before swiftly tucking the Captain back into his pants and doing them up.

 

“I would have to discuss any communication between us with Nick,” Sean said, voice calm and controlled. Nick was impressed. “As he is the one Viktor offended initially, he would need to agree.”

 

“Where is your chosen?” Frederick asked, and Nick imagined him glancing around. Reaching out, Nick placed his hand on Sean's leg, pressing against the side in a question.

 

Sean shifted, his chair rolling to the side and providing an opening in answer.

 

“He dropped a pen earlier,” Sean replied, voice dry and just as calm and collected as ever.

 

“A pen?” Frederick asked.

 

Giving his lips a quick lick to ensure there was no visible cum on them, Nick slipped out from under the desk, before pushing himself to his feet and turning to grin at Frederick. “Yep,” he said, holding up a pen that had been in his pocket as proof. “Finally found it.”

 

Frederick's eyes narrowed, sweeping over Nick from head to toe. Nick had no doubt that his lips were red and swollen from his activities, nor that Frederick was stupid enough to think he'd taken that long to search for a pen.

 

But that wasn't what this was about. This was about keeping up appearances – while quite clearly reminding Frederick that Nick was Sean's.

 

“I see,” Frederick replied, slowly.

 

Nick smiled at him, making sure to show his teeth. “Then I suppose we could consider opening up communication between us again,” he said, “perhaps tomorrow – so long as there is no repeat of our previous encounters, and Viktor manages to behave himself.” He smiled sweetly. “I do so hate to have to keep putting Viktor in his place, but he just doesn't seem to understand that I'll _never_ kneel for him.”

 

Frederick nodded. The implication that Nick had just been kneeling for Sean – and more than that – was quite clear. “Thank you,” Frederick said, “I appreciate your willingness to re-open communication. It is clear that my son has chosen well.” He glanced between them. “I will take my leave of you now,” he said, “and will speak with you tomorrow.” Giving a short nod, Frederick turned on his heel, leaving the room.

 

As soon as the door was shut, Sean reached out, snagging Nick's arm and pulling the grimm towards himself. With a tug, he had Nick practically sitting in his lap once more. From there it was easy enough to engage the grimm's mouth in some more kissing.

 

Once he had finished seeking out all traces of himself in Nick's mouth, Sean released him, giving a light push to get the grimm standing. “You should get back to work,” he said.

 

Nick frowned, unconsciously licking his lips, but knew he couldn't really argue.

 

*

 

Stepping out of the Captain's office, Nick was met with the curious gazes and shaking heads of his partner and Wu.

 

“What?” he asked, moving towards them.

 

“You know,” Wu said, looking him over and grimacing lightly as he noticed Nick's swollen lips. “I saw you enter that office,” he said, “but then, when I went to tell the Captain about the King, I couldn't see you inside. However, as you have now just exited the office – after no-one save the King has been in or our for some time. Well,” he shrugged, holding out his hands. “There aren't many places you could hide in the Captain's office, and, while I _don't_ want any details, I can really only think of one you could have easily been in.”

 

Finished his speech, Wu learnt back against the desk, crossing his arms and watching Nick.

 

Nick shrugged. “Okay,” he said.

 

“Okay?” Hank asked.

 

“Yeah. Why? You want me to deny it? Wu's already said you don't want details. And nothing I say will change what you're thinking now.”

 

Hank gave a rueful smile.

 

“As much as I really, really, _don't_ want to know,” Wu added, before smirking. “Well done Bukhardt.”

 

For the first time since he'd decided to continue, Nick blushed, making the other two laugh.

 

“Oh, by the way,” Wu added, “Just so you know - the footage from the camera in elevator two has been erased for a short period of time this morning - right before you arrived, actually. Imagine that.” He gave Nick a significant look, even as Nick cringed. How could he have forgotten about the cameras in the elevators? “You can thank me later,” Wu finished, pushing himself away from the desk as he wandered off.

  
Watching him go, Nick shook his head, before grinning.

 

After all, there was still plenty of day left, and he was determined to manage not just a couple of blow-jobs, but some actual office sex at some stage before he and Sean left for the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for those who made a request last chapter - you know who you are - that should happen in the next chapter)


	6. Day Three - Office Sex part 3 - trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick offers to make Sean feel good. Very good. In his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this has taken a while to get out. For some reason I've found it hard recently to write any smut. So the first half of this was written ages ago and just sitting waiting for me to finish it. But then this evening I decided to try again and for once it just seemed to flow - which I'm hoping means the muse is happy with again and there will be more *grins*
> 
> (also, this is me finally fulfilling that request I said I would all those months ago)

_Back at the station, Nick saw that Sean had returned from City Hall. And that there was a large, nondescript man loitering by the side of the bullpen, with a clear view of Renard in his office. The man was pinging on Nick's grimm radar. He stayed out of everyone's way enough that he wasn't causing many glances in his direction, but watching him, Nick noticed that he also didn't appear to be waiting for anyone._

  


“ _What?” Hank asked._

  


_Turning to him, Nick shook his head. If the man was wessen, it was entirely likely he had hearing good enough to pick up their conversation. And any conversation that happened in Renard's office._

  


“ _I have some dinner plans to discuss,” he replied, slapping Hank on the shoulder as he made his way towards the office._

  


“ _He was a good detective,” Wu said, “brave and loyal, but sometimes lacking in the brains department.”_

  


_Rolling his eyes, Hank got to work._

  


_*_

  


_Glancing up at the knock on his open door, Sean felt a smile tug at his lips, despite the stress of his morning, at the sight of Nick Burkhardt standing there._

  


“ _Nick,” he said. “How can I help you.”_

  


“ _Well,” said Nick, stepping in and closing the door. “I was thinking.” Moving forward, he passed his usual place against the side table, coming around Sean's desk to lean back against it, pushing himself in between Sean's legs as Sean instinctively pushed his chair back slightly at Nick's approach._

  


“ _What about?” he asked. His mouth and throat felt dry, and his heart-rate increased in his chest._

  


_Nick smiled, his eyes gleaming. “As my official lover,” he said, “and chosen,” Sean closed his eyes briefly at those words, savouring the sound, before opening them once more, “I think that you should make things up to me,” Nick finished._

  


“ _Make things up to you?” Sean asked._

  


_Nick nodded. “Yes,” he said. “You see, I've had a terrible time of it lately. Your family really haven't been very nice to me.”_

  


_Sean smirked. “And you think that means I should make it up to you.”_

  


_Nick shrugged. “They are your family,” he said. “And I've been very nice to them so far.” Letting his smirk change into a smile, Sean wondered, if Nick had been nice, what he would be like if he wasn't being nice to his family._

  


“ _I can hardly control their actions,” Sean replied._

  


_Leaning forward, Nick placed his hands on the arms of Sean's chair. “Maybe not,” he said. “But you have to admit, they've made things rather... hard... recently.”_

  


_Sean's eyebrows rose. Nick's eyes flicked to the side. Following his gaze, Sean became aware of the man loitering in the bullpen. He didn't recognise him, but neither his father nor Viktor were likely to send anyone he would recognise. The posture of the man suggested he was listening intently. For a moment, Sean felt a pang of regret – not that their conversation was being listened to, but rather that Nick knew it was so. He pushed that away. This relationship was all pretend._

  


_Leaning back in his chair, Sean looked up at Nick. “Well,” he said, “I suppose I may be able to be convinced to make it up to you.”_

  


_Grinning, Nick slid his hands up the chair's arms, before dragging them back down, this time on top of Sean's arms, and twining their fingers together. “Good,” he breathed out. “Because I think I need a lot of making up to be done.”_

  


“ _And what exactly did you have in mind?” Sean asked. His skin prickled and he could feel the tension filling the room._

  


  


N ick gave Sean’s fingers a squeeze, before letting go and standing up. He moved over to the door, flicking the latch, before closing the blinds. Sean raised one eyebrow.

  


“Well,” said Nick, sauntering back over towards him. “There is something I’ve been wanting to do.”

  


“And what’s that?” Sean asked. He leant back in his chair, smile tugging at his lips as he watched the extra sway Nick placed into his steps.

  


Nick shrugged, coming to a halt before Sean as he leant back onto the edge of Sean’s desk once more. “I’d like to make you feel good,” he said, eyes dark as he held Sean’s gaze. “As good as you’ve been making me feel.”

  


Sean blinked. Did Nick mean?

  


“If you’ll let me,” Nick added.

  


Sean’s lips parted on a breath, desire shooting through him. “You want to -” he began.

  


“Make you feel good,” Nick agreed. “Please.”

  


Swallowing, Sean scooted his chair close to Nick, reaching out to let his hands rest on the grimm’s thighs. “Yes,” he said.

  


“Yes?”

  


Sean laughed. “Yes,” he repeated, watching avidly as Nick swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “I trust you.”

  


Breath whooshing out of him, Nick leant forward, resting his forehead against Sean’s. “Thank you,” he breathed, unsure that he could adequately convey his full thanks to Sean with those simple words, but not sure how else to do so.

  


“I trust you,” Sean repeated, smirking as he felt the shudder that raced over Nick in response. Well. Wasn’t that an interesting reaction?

  


Then Nick was kissing him, lips pressed together, teeth clashing, desperate, as though he wanted to crawl inside Sean through his mouth (and Sean wasn’t usually given to such romantic turns of thought, but he had no other way to describe just how the grimm was kissing him).

  


Slowing the kiss, Nick reluctantly drew back, glancing around them. “Come on,” he said. Standing, he pulled Sean up by his hands, before walking the Captain over to the plush leather couch at the back of the office.

  


Standing before the couch, Nick let his gaze sweep over the Captain, gratified at the darkening of the older man’s gaze. Biting his lip, Nick glanced up at Sean from under his eyelashes (and yes, he knew just how that looked for those taller than him – no reason not to use everything to his advantage).

  


“I suppose we’d best make sure not to get your clothes dirty,” he said, reaching out to smooth his hand over Sean’s jacket.

  


Sean hummed in agreement, easily slipping his jacket off, before passing it to Nick. Breath quickening, Nick watched as Sean swiftly undid the buttons on his shirt, loosened his tie, and removed both articles of clothing – also passing them to the grimm.

  


“I’m supposed to be making you feel good,” Nick complained (though he wasn’t really complaining, as he was enjoying watching far too much for that), as Sean bent to undo and remove his shoes and socks.

  


“And you will,” Sean agreed, hands moving to slip his belt free – draping it over the clothing Nick already held – before getting to work on his fly.

  


Swallowing against a dry throat, Nick watched as Sean removed his pants.

  


“Wait!” Nick said, accepting the pants automatically, as Sean’s hands moved back towards his underwear. Sean froze.

  


Hurriedly, Nick walked over to Sean’s desk, laying his folded pants on the desk and hanging shirt, tie and jacket on the coat rack. Then, shrugging his own jacket off, Nick grabbed the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head, toed out of his shoes and socks, and swiftly pulled off his jeans.

  


Unlike the care he had taken with the Captain’s clothing, he left his own puddled in a pile on the floor, moving back towards Sean.

  


Eyes darkened with lust watched Nick approach with approval.

  


“Allow me,” Nick said, reaching out to place his hands on Sean’s hips, rubbing his fingers over the waistline of his briefs. 

  


“By all means,” Sean replied.

  


G rinning, Nick dropped to his knees, letting his hands drag down Sean’s thighs as he did so, taking the briefs with them. Sean’s cock sprang free, hard and proud – and already leaking pre-cum from the tip. 

  


Licking his lips, Nick dragged Sean’s briefs the rest of the way off his legs, before tossing them somewhere behind him as Sean stepped out of them.

  


Learning forward, he pressed a kiss to the tip of Sean’s cock – earning a shuddering intake of breath – before slowly standing once more.

  


“I could look at you forever,” Nick gasped out, pushing Sean lightly back towards the couch. Allowing himself to fall back into an elegant sprawl against the plush leather (no tumbling on his part), Sean smirked back at the grimm.

  


“I’m not stopping you,” he said.

  


Hissing, Nick leant forward, practically crawling up Sean’s body to reach his lips, pressing hungrily against them with his own. “Actually,” he replied, sitting back on his heels, straddling Sean’s lap. “You kind of are.” He grinned at Sean’s questioning look. “I mean, you make me go to work instead of staying in bed all day.” Pressing a kiss to Sean’s shoulder, Nick let his tongue dart out to swipe against the smooth skin, tasting the barest hint of sweat.

  


“I’m not the one who was so eager for office sex,” Sean replied drily, somehow managing to sound completely in control, composed, and unphased by the words leaving his mouth.

  


“Well, you certainly haven’t been complaining,” Nick shot back. “Besides, it’s not so much the office sex.” He paused, glancing around them and considering their position. “Okay,” he admitted, “it’s partly the office sex. But mostly just not wanting to be without you for an entire day.”

  


“How sweet,” Sean replied.

  


Eyes sparking at the underlying challenge, Nick pressed himself down against Sean. “Didn’t I promise you a good time?” he asked.

  


Pressing a quick kiss to Sean’s lips, Nick moved his attention to the Captain’s chest. Reverent kisses were placed across tanned shoulders, along sharp collarbones, and down into the hollow of his throat. Moving lower, Nick kissed his way down to each of the Captain’s nipples, drawing them into his mouth with gentle but insistent pressure, before nipping lightly and letting them go.

  


Moving down, over defined ridges of muscle, tongue swiping insistently between them, Nick reached the Captain’s navel. Swirling his tongue around Sean’s bellybutton, Nick grinned at the sharp intake of breath he received in response.

  


Pressing a kiss to the dimpled skin, he darted his tongue in then out, in and out.

  


“Nick,” Sean gasped out, voice wavering as though he couldn’t quite keep it steady. Nick glanced up at him from beneath his eyelashes.

  


“Yes?” he asked.

  


Groaning, Sean let his head fall back against the couch – it simply wasn’t fair that the grimm could look so guileless while positioned where he was, and in the midst of doing what he was to Sean.

  


Pressing another kiss to Sean’s belly, Nick slid lower, making sure to let his bare skin brush against Sean’s. The silent, yet rather forceful full-body shudder that earnt him was definitely appreciated.

  


Bypassing Sean’s cock, Nick kissed his way down a strongly muscled thigh, taking his time to taste as he went. He would never have thought he’d ever think such a thing but – well, he was fairly certain he could get addicted to the taste of Sean.

  


“Nick,” Sean gritted out as the grimm reached his calf. His leg twitched, both wanting to kick away and force the grimm back up higher, and to press against those teasing kisses. He could feel Nick’s smile against his skin.

  


“Nick,” Sean repeated.

  


Utterly pleased with the reaction he was drawing from the Captain, Nick continued his kissing, reaching Sean’s ankle where he took the time to trace his tongue over the fine bones there.

  


From one moment to the next, Nick found himself swept up towards the Captain and rolled beneath him. Breath leaving him as Sean’s weight pressed him down into the couch, Nick simply raised an eyebrow, attempting to look unimpressed despite the interest his groin was rather blatantly showing in their positions.

  


“Nick,” Sean growled, staring down at him.

  


“Sean,” Nick replied, forcing his voice to stay calm and steady. “Aren’t I meant to be the one making you feel good?” he asked when Sean said nothing in response.

  


Sean’s eyes narrowed. “Go faster,” he hissed out.

  


Nick laughed, eyes sparking with delight. He wriggled lightly, watching as Sean’s eyes darkened in response. Leaning up, Nick captured his mouth in a kiss, pressing their lips together and swirling his tongue forward to dart into Sean’s mouth.

  


With Sean relaxing above him, he took the opportunity to reverse their positions once more, thankful for his grimm strength as he manhandled the taller man back beneath him. That accomplished, Nick sat back on his heels – straddling Sean’s waist, and stared down at him.

  


“You’re rather impatient,” he said.

  


Sean scowled. “You’re slow,” was his reply.

  


Grinning, Nick rewarded that answer with another kiss, before sliding down until his face was level with Sean’s cock.

  


“You want me to go faster?” he asked.

  


Sean narrowed his eyes at him, but nodded. So Nick swallowed him down.

  


A wordless shout left Sean’s mouth as his whole body went taut, hands scrabbling in Nick’s hair. Humming lightly, Nick worked his throat muscles over Sean’s length, delighting in the feel of those hands tugging in his hair.

  


Drawing slowly back, Nick retreated until only the head of Sean’s cock was in his mouth, resting against his tongue. He could definitely get addicted to the taste of Sean, he decided. Swiping his tongue around the head, poking into the slit and then pressing up beneath the crown, Nick began to sink back down onto Sean.

  


Fingers tightened in approval in his hair, so Nick added a soft hum, just to feel the way Sean jerked at the sensations, hands convulsing. Nick had a feeling that every time the Captain so much as looked at his hair after this he’d get hard.

  


Reaching out, he gently cupped Sean’s balls in his hand, before rolling them around, and gliding his fingers backwards. A gentle but firm touch to Sean’s perineum had the Captain’s hips moving.

  


Sliding back up Sean’s cock, Nick let it leave his mouth with a soft _pop_. Pressing kisses around the crown, he licked his way down the length to suck Sean’s balls into his mouth. Kneading against them with his tongue, he was pleased at the way Sean’s hips lifted, giving him better access.

  


Releasing Sean’s balls, he pressed his tongue against his perineum, before letting it drift back to swirl over the Captain’s tight pucker. Sean jerked.

  


Smiling, Nick placed a kiss to the Captain’s entrance, hands reaching up to grip against Sean’s hips. Grip secure, he paused a moment before twisting. Flung over onto his stomach, Sean gasped. But he barely had time to realise the grimm had flipped him over before said grimm’s mouth was back on him, pressing between his ass-cheeks.

  


Using his hands to spread Sean open, Nick licked a swipe along his crack, before kissing and nibbling around his hole once more. He’d never thought that this was something he would enjoy, but he couldn’t deny the smug satisfaction he got from every bitten off sigh or moan falling from Sean’s lips, or the way Sean’s body would clench and tense with his ministrations.

  


Pushing his tongue inside, Nick let it swirl around, pressing against the sides of Sean’s hole, coaxing it open. Little by little, Sean began to open for him, until he was happy to press one finger inside, wriggling it around and giving a few short thrusts.

  


Sean gasped.

  


Still teasing at Sean’s entrance, Nick added another finger, drawing them apart in order to open Sean further to him. Placing a gentle bite to the side of Sean’s ass, Nick added a third finger, delighting in the warm suction against them and the way Sean pressed back towards him.

  


Satisfied that he had prepared the Captain enough to prevent injury or undue pain, Nick slowly withdrew his fingers, grin broadening at the soft whine of protest that caused.

  


He waited a moment.

  


“Nick,” Sean growled out. His voice was gravelly, almost wrecked, as though he couldn’t keep the emotion out of it, not matter how hard he tried.

  


“Yes?” Nick asked. Pushing his briefs down, he leant forward, letting the tip of his cock brush against Sean’s ass.

  


Hips moved jerkily back towards him, seeking more contact.

  


“Nick,” Sean warned, voice deepening. But there was far too much desire in it for Nick to be overly concerned by what Sean no doubt intended as a threat.

  


“Sean,” he replied. The tip of his cock pressed up against Sean’s entrance, as though knowing exactly where it would do the most good.

  


Reaching back, Sean grabbed hold of Nick’s hips, dragging him forward as he rose up to his knees. Nick laughed lightly, letting his cock slip down and between Sean’s legs, causing a snarl of frustration to escape the other man.

  


Leaning forward over Sean, Nick kissed the back of his neck. “Patience,” he murmured in Sean’s ear.

  


“If you don’t hurry up,” Sean gritted out.

  


So Nick pressed into him. He’d never felt anything quite like it – despite the fact that he was hardly inexperienced. Perhaps it was the way Sean trembled around him. The breathy gasp of air that left his throat. Or the sudden, confident knowledge Nick had that he was the first to take the other man in this way.

  


There was something incredibly intimate about having Sean trust him this much – trust him enough to let him close like this. To let Nick be in control, call the shots.

  


Breathing deep, Nick felt himself bottom out, draped across Sean’s back as he was. “Do you have any idea,” he muttered into Sean’s ear, “just how hot you are right now?”

  


Drawing back, Nick pressed forwards once more. Back then forwards. Back than forwards.

  


Sean pressed back to meet him each time, hips moving almost desperately, certainly erratically at times, as he tried to draw Nick further inside him.

  


Adding a roll to his hips, and tilting just so, Nick grinned fiercely at the shudder that let him know he’d found Sean’s prostate.

  


“I would stay like this all day,” he murmured, pressing kisses along Sean’s ear, interspersed with little nips, “if I could.”

  


One hand reached up to scrape against Sean’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers; the other wrapped tight around Sean’s hip, helping to guide him backwards even as Nick thrust forward.

  


He both wanted to go faster and harder – to force Sean to the edge and then tip him over it – and to slow down even further – to draw this out as much as possible.

  


“I would let you,” Sean murmured back, before stiffening as though surprised at his own words.

  


Nick chuckled, pressing kisses against his neck. “Just as I’d let you,” he said, which made Sean relax.

  


Slowly, Nick felt Sean tensing beneath him, each muscle clenching tight as Nick’s thrusts wound Sean tighter and tighter.

  


“Nick,” Sean gasped out, no longer trying to keep his voice steady or calm. There was an urgency in it that had Nick pressing kisses wherever he could – desperate to let the other man know how much he appreciated the gift he was being given.

  


Pressing back in, Nick felt Sean stiffen, entire body drawn taut, before he began to shudder as he came. Sean’s ass clenching around him was enough to push Nick over the edge and he came both gratefully and regretfully – he really would be happy to fuck Sean all day.

  


Coming down from his orgasm, Nick found himself draped over Sean, both of them collapsed onto the couch. He made a face, imagining the mess Sean was likely lying in, before slowly drawing back.

  


Sean made a soft sound of protest as Nick slipped out of him, making the grimm grin.

  


“Hey,” he said, leaning down to kiss Sean’s shoulder, “there’s always tonight, right?” He pushed himself to his feet. “Besides,” he added, “we don’t want anyone trying to get in here because we’ve been absent too long.”

  


Finding a handkerchief, a real, actual handkerchief, in one of Sean’s pockets, Nick used it and a bottle of water to gently clean the Captain’s front of any traces of their activities.

  


A quick glance at Sean’s thighs showed a trickle of cum making it’s way downwards. Nick considered the handkerchief for only a moment, before dropping to his knees, leaning in, and licking away the cum. Sean jerked, before pressing back towards him.

  


Smiling broadly, Nick followed the trail of cum up to Sean’s asshole, where he licked and sucked until he was reasonably sure he had cleaned all of his cum out of Sean.

  


Leaning back with a satisfied grin, he licked his lips, preening at the dazed and content look on the Captain’s face. Who was hard once more.

  


Gently turning Sean to face him, Nick leant in, getting his mouth around Sean where he sucked and licked for a few moments before the already-sensitive other man was coming once more.

  


Letting Sean’s cum pool in his mouth, Nick slowly drew back, swiping his tongue over Sean’s cock to catch as much cum as he could. That accomplished, he reached back with one hand, prodding at his own asshole.

  


A chocked-off sound made him glance at Sean, who was watching him with lust-darkened eyes.

  


Satisfied that he was still loose enough from their earlier activities that day, Nick pressed his fingers into his mouth, gathering Sean’s cum, before reaching back and pushing it inside himself.

  


“Nick,” Sean gasped out, watching him avidly.

  


Smiling around his mouthful of cum, Nick repeated his actions, again and again, until his mouth was empty and his ass felt satisfyingly full. He licked his lips, giving Sean a grin. “Well,” he said, “we don’t want there to be any confusion as to who I belong to, do we?” he asked.

  


Grabbing him, Sean kissed him. Hard.

  


Slowly drawing back from the kiss, Nick helped Sean to get dressed.

  


Clad in his suit, Sean watched intently as Nick pulled on his own clothing, making Nick blush under the intensity of his stare.

  


“What?” he asked finally, shifting his jacket on his shoulders.

  


Standing, Sean came over to him, hands reaching out to squeeze Nick’s shoulders reassuringly. “Thank you,” he said.

  


He didn’t explain his words, simply fixed Nick with a look, but he didn’t need to.

  


Grin threatening to break his face into two, Nick headed back out into the bullpen.

  



End file.
